


At Last

by prowlish



Series: commissions [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Playful Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After too long flirting, Mirage and Hound finally get some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graveyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graveyard/gifts).



> Aaand the third commission for Graveyard! Thanks so much!

With a grunt of triumph, Mirage pressed Hound to the wall. Just inside Hound’s door, and he’d managed to palm it shut and locked as well. He was on a roll! Mirage smirked, but there wasn’t much room between them anymore -- nor did they want there to be. There was only a single moment, frozen, a vent caught on the unspoken word: finally.

The next was the full weight of need and desire. Hands groping and grasping, panting into each other’s mouths when they cared to stop kissing. That wasn’t often -- Mirage was at home here, pressed against Hound’s solid frame, nibbling at his lower lip while Hound ground his hips forward, sparking sweet friction between them.

Frag.

Hound surged forward, taking advantage of the overwhelmed moment. Mirage growled as it was now his back against the wall. He bucked against Hound’s frame, still kissing him despite his apparent agitation. What a stubborn mech! An overlooked that quality in Hound… as was the inherent strength in Mirage’s slender frame. It was too easy for Mirage to hook his pede behind Hound’s ankle, tug and twist, and send the mech toppling to the floor.

Mirage was on him again in an instant, grinning, his optics flashing with mischief as he straddled the mech’s broader frame.

“That’s dirty,” Hound accused.

Mirage chuckled, rocking his hips down and shivering at the sensation. “How so?” 

Hound grinned. “Spec ops.”

Mirage snorted. “Your bad memory isn’t my fault,” he teased. He rocked his hips again, drawing moans from them both. “Now c’mon.”

As fun as the teasing was, Mirage was beyond ready to consummate the desires they’d been dancing around for too long. Apparently, Hound agreed, because the next sound from his frame was the soft click of a panel opening, barely audible under the roar of their ventilations. Smugly grinning again, Mirage let his own panels go. Fire burned in his core as he reached behind, grasping Hound’s pressurizing spike. 

Mirage had never felt such desire in his life; it burned through his every circuit and made his valve throb needily. And even though his plating quivered in it, Mirage still leaned forward, pressing his lips to Hound’s in a kiss that was all passion. Hound returned it with as much fire, his hands moving everywhere from Mirage’s back to his waist… then down to his hips and squeezing at his aft. Mirage let out an amused huff of vents, nipping sharply at Hound’s lower lip and rolling his hips back, rutting his valve along the length of Hound’s _very_ ready spike. Hound shuddered and groaned beneath him, giving Mirage just as many pleasurable jolts as the feeling of his slick valve grinding against Hound’s spike.

Frag if he wasn’t still teasing! It was fun, but now he truly couldn’t take it anymore. Mirage shifted the angle of his hips and quickly sank himself onto Hound’s spike, moaning as his calipers stretched around its girth, and relishing the choked rev of Hound’s engine as their pelvic spans sat flush.

A momentary pause as Mirage panted, his overbright optics staring down into Hound’s -- hazy and unfocused in pleasure. Mirage smiled.

Despite all of his teasing up until this point, when Mirage began to rock his hips, the movements were as wanton and desperate as the initial tangle of kiss and touch. He leaned back, never moving his gaze from Hound’s face as he bounced and rocked over his spike. His field shimmered with sheer pleasure as he let his helm rock back, painting an absolutely obscene picture as he bit his own lip, and worked them both to overload.

He felt Hound’s first, crackling through their EM fields, pulling a hot gasp from Mirage as the transfluid rushed into his valve and conducted all the more charge through his valve. And not long after that Mirage felt his release, shuddering up his spinal struts.

Panting, Mirage leaned down again, trembling as he rested his weight atop Hound’s chestplates and let their helms simply touch. Hound swallowed and Mirage heard the clicking of his vocalizer resetting. “Shh…” Talking could come later.

Hound hummed and only gathered Mirage in his arms to kiss him -- this time gentle and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
